


Tender Love and Care

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 13. Tender Love and CareBarkspawn got injured, but he get's lots of attention so its not all bad.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Mabari & Warden (Dragon Age), Warden & Warden's Mabari (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 5





	Tender Love and Care

Barkspawn lay bundled up in soft linen, his aches and pains had been soothed by several health poultices and comforted by the presence of his best friend, Elissa. She gently ran her hand down his side, careful not to touch any lingering wounds, and whispered her affections to him through the night. The hound wished he could have stayed awake longer but he couldn't keep his eyes open. Too tired from fighting and running. He slipped deep into the fade listening to Elissa's soothing voice. 

After a long nap Barkspawn woke to the sounds of whispers. Elissa was talking, her voice was raw and horse, it sounded like she had been crying. Someone else was there with her, the voice was male, that much Barkspawn could tell. He opened his eyes, it was still dark out but he could make out a small light coming in from outside the tent. It must be early morning. A quiet sob snapped Barkspawn's eyes on Elissa. Her arms hung around Alistair's neck and her face buried into his chest, Elissa took a deep shuttering breath as Alistair tenderly stroked her back, his eyes closed and nose pressed to the top of Elissa's head. Barkspawn thought it was odd seeing Alistair in Elissa's and his tent but Elissa was upset so that issue could wait.

Trying to stand proved useless, his legs felt far heavier than they did yesterday. His wounds still hurt but all he wanted to do was snuggle up with Elissa, he whined to get her attention and Alistair's eyes popped open and landed on Barkspawn, "hey, look whos finally awake." Alistair said and Elissa turned her head toward Barkspawn. The hound whined a bit louder as a soft smile spread across Elissa's face. 

Elissa released Alistair's neck and crawled next to Barkspawn and started cooing at him. Barkspawn wagged his tail eagerly, as it seemed that was the only thing that didn't hurt. Alistair left the tent only to return with bottles of poultice and food in hand. They applied the medicine to Barkspawn's wounds and gave him treats when he didn't squirm away from them. When it was all said and done Elissa scooped Barkspawn up like she used to when he was a puppy, although his backside hung off her legs awkwardly due to his size but he still enjoyed being babied. Alistair started to shift and slowly stood to leave but Elissa caught his hand, she didn't say anything just looked at the man with tired red eyes. A silent request, one Barkspawn was familiar with. Stay, and that was all Alistair needed. Alistair knelt down again and tucked himself next to Elissa and lifted Barkspawn up just enough to place his hindlegs on his lap. Once comfortable they all napped until morning proper.


End file.
